Together, He and She Create An Irreplaceable Memory
by TheDEEVINEKamina
Summary: It's the last summer of his high school years, and while Hikigaya Hachiman is prepared to spend it quietly and alone, a phone call from a particular person threatens to turn this summer vacation into one full of "youth."


Nothing motivates people quite like the word "last."

Tell an overworked salaryman that it's last call and he'll empty out his wallet for one more drink.

Announce to a cafeteria full of hungry students that there's one last premium yakisoba roll and they'll tear each other apart to buy it.

"Last" appended to "summer vacation" can even make a veteran loner desire something as foolish as a few memories of their youth.

Well, I suppose I'm a retired veteran at this point, but getting acclimated to civilian life can be a long and difficult process. When every other summer of your middle- and high school lives has been spent sitting at home and hiding from the heat with a stack of books, you find yourself reluctant to break the cycle just because the siren call of "enjoying one's youth" finally reached your ears.

The other song that reached my ears this morning was more familiar. I knew the artist through her anisong work, but this one was just one of her chart-toppers. I didn't care for it much since it didn't signal the start of this season's big fantasy adventure series.

What it did signal was a phone call from my girlfriend.

Those last two words were still a little odd to think about; I still couldn't quite believe everything that happened. On Valentine's Day she came to me saying she was done waiting for me to move forward and then told me how she really felt. Thanks to that, my eyes finally opened, and I managed to see what had been in front of me for a very long time.

Well, at least I did eventually. I still feel a little guilty about how awkward things got in the month it took me to give her a proper response.

Another cycle of the musical sound bite pulled me back to the present, and I glared at the noisy device on the table in front of me. Instinct screamed at me to ignore it. Recent experience told me that answering calls on summer vacation probably meant work for the Service Club. Hiratsuka-sensei was definitely the type of teacher to leverage a guy's girlfriend so he would do her bidding.

Eventually, better judgement and logic pushed me to answer. I would never become a full time house husband without a wife, and I could never get married without being in a relationship with someone first. Having a girlfriend and keeping her happy was the first step on the road to my chosen career, Q.E.D.

And so, I picked up my phone and answered Yui Yuigahama's call.

"Morning, Gahama."

"Yahallo Hikki!" That bubbly voice erupted out of the phone like a wave of pink. It reminded me of her hair in both color, and the way it bounced around with endless energy.

"So what do you need?"

"Hey, so you know there's a new movie out today and... and I really want to go see it."

"Oh? Well I hope you enjoy it."

"Hikki…" she sighed audibly, "I meant I wanna to see it with you."

My usual sour expression soured a little more. Keeping her happy was one thing, but I would never become a house husband if I died either. "Far be it from me to turn down a date, but today seems like a bad time to do it. With the weather like this, I'm sure there's probably a heat stroke warning, so walking around in the glass and asphalt oven of the city is asking for trouble. Really, I'm thinking about the good health of my beloved girlfriend, here."

"Ugh, as much as I liked hearing those last few words, you're just being weird again Hikki. The theater's like, not that far from the station, and it's got really good air conditioning too!"

"Maybe so, but it's a Saturday, and if today is the movie's opening day, that's two strikes against it for overcrowding. The closest showings will be sold out when we get there, and by the time we actually got to watch the movie, the theater would be too packed for any sort of romantic atmosphere."

Gahama muttered to herself after I finished. She sounded a bit flustered so I hope I didn't push my luck with that. "Stupid Hikki… I can tell you just said that last part to make me happy but I guess you actually make a good point…" She was more or less silent for a moment, though I thought I could hear the creak of rusted gears as she pondered something. "Oh! Hey can I talk to Komachi-chan for a second?"

"Eh, Komachi? What do you need her for?"

I don't think she heard my question, because almost as soon as my adorable little sister's name came out of my mouth, she appeared from behind the couch and snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Yes, Komachi speaking. Oh! Yui-oneechan, yahallo!"

I almost shed a tear there. Komachi, have you finally decided to abandon your beloved older brother? I see the light now; all this time you were only using me as a bargaining chip to acquire a more suitable sibling through marriage!

My little sister really is clever though to be raising the perfect big brother for her needs like this. Maybe I should start calling her Hikari Genji. Your big brother is so proud of your brilliance that he hardly feels the sting of your betrayal!

Unfortunately, this new plot between Komachi and Gahama was still a mystery to me. All I could hear from this end was Komachi's thoughtful hemming and hawing, eventually punctuated by an "Ooooh, I see, I see!"

After that, my little sister disappeared into her room with my phone in tow. Well, whatever it was Gahama wanted with her, it was no longer my concern, so I could finally get back to my book. It's been a pretty fun read so far, but I can't help but wonder when they're actually going to start addressing the morality of picking up girls in a dungeon.

* * *

An hour or so later, and still unaware of the pros and cons of flirting while battling monsters in the confines of a mysterious tower, I began to doze off, using the book to shade my eyes from a warm shaft of late-morning sun shining through the window.

Was this why cats always loved to nap in sunbeams? Kamakura I might have to challenge you to a duel for the next one, so be ready to taste my Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Just as my mind was about to fade out following that pointless reference, the doorbell startled me awake. Not willing to let such a paltry threat steal my nap away from me, I collapsed backwards onto the couch just in time to be scared bolt upright again by thunderous footsteps as my little sister charged out of her room at a dead run, shouting "I'll get it!"

Right, thanks for that Komachi. I'll forgive you for ruining my nap after all; it's the least I can do since you spared me the trial of getting up and dealing with whatever useless product or ideology they were trying to sell to the Hikigayas.

As I tried to find where I left off before the sun's sinister sleep ray hit me, I idly noted the sound of the front door opening, followed by more racket as Komachi ran back through the house.

"Onii-chan, I've got summer homework so try to get by without Komachi today! I believe in you!"

"Well then if you run into any problems, just remind yourself that I believe in you who believes in me. That probably scored high in Hachiman points, right?" But Komachi had already returned to her room and shut the door.

Odd that my sister of all people would be working so hard this early in vacation, but since she only made it into Sobu High by the narrowest margin, it stands to reason that her remedial homework assignments could double as a scale model of Mount Fuji. High Grade or Master Grade though, I wonder?

A second later, I finally heard the front door closing, which piqued my curiosity. Our parents should still be out on their trip with the neighborhood association. Maybe a friend my little sister had bribed into tutoring her?

I forced myself to stand up and headed for the entryway; Komachi must be stressed about her homework if she forgot her duties as a host. Well don't worry little sister, Onii-chan would step up as the de-facto head of the household and let you focus on your work.

"Sorry about Komachi, are you thirsty? We have-" But I couldn't get out anything past that. At the sound of my voice, a head of pinkish dyed hair shot upwards, the small bun on one side bobbing cutely. Yui Yuigahama was just taking off her other Greek-styled sandal.

As I stared at her, the brown-eyed gaze that finally pierced my heart a few months ago stared back. Oy, remember to breath, Hachiman.

Gahama's denim shorts hugged her legs tightly. Beyond what little they covered, her pale thighs were faintly pink from the oppressive summer sun, and glistened with sweat thanks to the heat. The rest of her outfit consisted of a transparent canary blouse, unbuttoned over a cropped tank top that challenged your eyes to pick between her perfectly framed midriff and the view provided by its dangerously low neckline. Opting for the latter, I watched in a trance as a bead of sweat slid down her neck, rolling along her collarbone before making a final descent into the deep valley that lies between young mens' hopes and dreams.

Gahama, show some caution in how you dress or your boyfriend will get jealous.

Oh. Right.

Carry on then.

Gahama was blushing furiously by the time she had set her sandals down, but all the same a brilliant smile flashed across her face. Too bright! What do you think my house is, the Rock Tunnel leading to Lavender Town?

"Hikki!"

As she shouted my name, Gahama bounded forwards and threw her arms around my neck. The impact made me stumble, and as I lurched forward automatically to stay balanced, I felt a warm, soft pressure against my lips.

I felt a similar sensation against my chest as well, for that matter.

My arms hung in the air from trying to keep myself upright, but as Gahama seemed like she wasn't going anywhere any time soon, I relaxed and wrapped them around her waist. When I gave her a squeeze, she giggled behind closed lips and pulled back.

"I didn't expect that kind of greeting, especially from Hikki of all people… but I definitely liked it."

Well. It was an accident, so don't go expecting that to happen every time I see you or anything, it would break character. You're dating the blue hero here Gahama, not the red one. I've got to stay faithful to my stoic nature, so that kind of blatant display of affection is off the table.

Unless you threw yourself at me knowing that… Good job Gahama, your boyfriend should have more faith in your feminine wiles.

"So what are you doing at my house anyway?"

"Well, I still wanted to see a movie with Hikki today, and then… then I remembered you said this was the most popular date spot in Chiba that time!" She ducked away from me and grabbed a small stack of DVD cases and a plastic bag that clanked as she lifted it. Obviously pleased with herself, she held out both for inspection.

The first movie in the pile… no, it couldn't be. The legendary Pretty Cure x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai Movie War triple feature? It never sold well since appealing to children of both genders seemed to throw off many conventionally-minded parents, but the dedicated Super Hero Time fans gave it rave reviews. I'm not sure I could call myself a man if I turned down an opportunity to watch it.

The bag in Gahama's other hand exceeded my expectations as well. There were a few miscellaneous snacks piled on top, but beneath those, so cold that a small puddle of condensation had formed where she set the bag down, were bottles of barley tea and cans of ice cold MAX coffee.

Gahama, show some caution even around your boyfriend… no, especially around your boyfriend. These are the kinds of things that make men sock away money for a diamond ring.

"Well, since it's that, I can't exactly turn you away." I scratched the back of my neck and took a resigned glance back over my shoulder into the living room. "Come on in and sit down, I'll put the extra drinks in the fridge."

* * *

Having spread out some of our snacks and put the movie in the DVD player, I let myself fall backwards onto the couch. Gahama glanced at me from the other end, frowning slightly, so I gave her a look that said "sorry, force of habit". This is my spot, it was made for me! She seemed to get the message and bounced her way across the intervening distance before coming to a stop right up against my side, with her head resting on my shoulder.

"Ready to go, Gahama?"

Energetically, she thrust a fist into the air, cheering "Yep, let's go go!"

After hitting play, I leaned forward to trade the remote for a can of MAX Coffee. Come to think of it, I should really show Gahama some appreciation for that cute girlfriend appeal just now. With that in mind, I gripped my drink one-handed by the top and flicked the tab open while casually reaching up with the other arm and slipping it around her shoulders. How was my cool boyfriend appeal, Gahama? I wouldn't use such a shameless riajuu-style move for just anyone you know.

When I cut my eyes towards her, Gahama was wearing a puzzled expression. Come on, that was totally slick and in character so cut me some slack, especially for the stupid grin on my face. It's not like I can do anything about it.

"Ehh… hehe, this side of Hikki is still super weird to see after all." With those words she snuggled into my arm and turned to whisper in my ear. "But I definitely don't hate it…"

That sudden rush that I felt surge through me was definitely because of the explosion in the movie just now. Clearing my throat, I conspicuously turned my eyes to the screen. We don't want to miss the action-packed opening fight scene so you can stop staring at me now.

"Oh my gosh… that guy is such a hottie! Hikki why didn't you tell me this had guys like him in it?" Toei really did play smart when it came to making things that appeal to a broad audience though. One look at that handsome bastard they had playing the movie Rider and she was hooked.

At least it didn't take too long for her to get caught up in the action along with me. Take that pretty boy; your good looks are no match for classic tokusatsu action. The energetic girl next to me was going all out from excitement; she cheered the heroes and booed the villains so loud I worried Komachi might come tell us to pipe down.

Then again, Gahama very nearly clocked me one when she threw up her hands at the giant robot's finishing move, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to dial the intensity back a little.

Eventually, the first two features were over, and live action gave way to animation so the Cures could have their turn in the spotlight. I was so keyed up for their entrance that my heart skipped a beat at the girlish screech next to me.

"Eee, they're so cute! Gosh this is just like when I was little and I'd watch it every Sunday!"

"Oh? So you were really a fan huh?" What was with that past tense though? Don't tell me you stopped watching. This isn't good; at this rate I'll lose faith in my beloved girlfriend! Obviously, it's my duty to show her what she's missed out on, as an emissary of all things Pretty Cure. "We-" by which I mean I, "have most of the anime on DVD lying around, if you wanted to watch it some other time." I-it's not like I'm happy to have an excuse to invite her over again or anything…

Gahama watched me carefully for a moment, tapping a finger on her chin, and then nodded smartly. "Well, I guess we can do that. Since Hikki is such a shut-in it probably would be the best way to spend summer together with you." Though she spoke in a reserved tone, at the end a smile exploded across her face and she threw her arms around my neck, giggling.

What's with this excitement, Gahama? This isn't the reaction of a PreCure fan that would just casually drop the show because she thinks she's outgrown cartoons so fess up with your real reason already.

Before I could say anything else on the subject of our shared interest, Gahama let out a cute sigh and shuffled away from me. While I was wondering why I felt disappointed at the absence of a presence pressed against my side, she took the opportunity to stretch out on the couch, incidentally depositing her head right in my lap.

"Uh… Gaha-"

"Shush Hikki, the movie."

A compelling argument, so I concede. Still, what was I supposed to do with myself in this situation?

Feeling a little light-headed from the whiff of citrus I had just gotten, something in the back of my mind misconstrued the subtle weight on my thighs, deceptively familiar as it was for a cat owner. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand found its way to Gahama's temple, where I only realized my mistake because of the unfamiliar sensation of long, silken strands between my fingers where I should have felt Kamakura's short fluffy fur.

I snatched my hand away like I had just touched something hot. My face suddenly felt pretty warm too, did the air conditioning stop working? When I glanced down to gauge Gahama's reaction, her eyes were still focused on the TV screen, but she made a quiet sound of disappointment. Tentatively, I reached down to brush a stray lock away from her face. As my finger traced the hairline behind her ear the sound shifted to a higher register, giving off an impression of contentment. So this wasn't so different from having Kamakura in my lap after all. I probably shouldn't try to roll Gahama over and scratch her belly though.

We watched the rest of the movie just like that; Gahama nuzzling her cheek into my leg as I idly stroked her hair. As it came to the climactic battle and the movie-exclusive characters all nobly sacrificed themselves to save the world, I had a hell of a time reaching for tissues without disturbing the snuffling, whimpering girlfriend in my lap.

When I finally got one to press into her hand, she looked up to thank me but stopped short. "Hikki…" she sniffed, "are you alright?"

I nodded in answer to her question. Yes, I was absolutely fine.

Ah, it looks like it's starting to rain.

After the credits had been rolling for a bit, I poked at the pink bundle of hair in my lap. "Hey, it's about time for lunch. You hungry?"

"Uh-huh! Did you have something in mind, Hikki?"

The truth was that I did. While my original itinerary for the day largely involved laying on the couch, I had intended to brave the midday sun in the name of that worthiest of causes, a good bowl of ramen. It had been on my mind since last night, and at this point I wasn't going to be kept away from it for anything, so it was just a matter of convincing my girlfriend.

"Kind of. My favorite ramen shop isn't too far from here, if that works for you." Now once I gauge her initial reaction, the real negotiations can begin.

Gahama turned her face towards the ceiling and tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Mmmm… Okay Hikki! That sounds like it'll be good."

Huh? Caving that easily? And what's with the way you're giggling, and that sly grin? Give Isshiki her smile back, it doesn't suit you one bit Gahama.

Still, a victory is a victory, right? "Alright then, as soon as you get off of me we can be on our way."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Made a few minor changes to this chapter, I think I'm more or less satisfied with it now so I'll be starting work on chapter 2 soon.


End file.
